


Who is Angus McDonald?

by magznus



Series: Stories and Songs [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magznus/pseuds/magznus
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Everyone, Angus McDonald & Taako, Barry Bluejeans & Angus McDonald, Kravitz & Angus McDonald
Series: Stories and Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613266
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Angus didn’t remember his birth parents, not beyond the last day he ever saw them. He had only been five. They had been so tall, intimidating and cruel. They had brought him to a boarding school, it had felt like it was on the other side of the world from the home he knew, a large castle where he would spend the next six years of his life.   
They had told him they would come back, that they would pick him up next summer after the school was let out for vacation. They had written him a few times, becoming less and less frequent six months before they stopped completely. When summer did come and every other student was picked up by their parents, no one came for Angus.  
When no one wrote back to the hundreds of letters he sent away, and every year he was left alone outside of the school waiting for someone he never came, Angus slowly began to give up hope. He put all of his efforts into learning, training to become the greatest detective of all time. And when one spring break came around, and he found himself sitting in a train booth, surrounded by three men who obviously did not know what they were doing, Angus discovered a whole new family.  
***  
It had been over two years since the day of Story and Song and life was better than it had been in over seven years for thirteen-year-old Angus McDonald-Tacco. He had been officially adopted by his personal hero, Taako Tacco and his boyfriend Kravitz.   
Angus had been helping his dads do some spring cleaning along with his aunt and uncle Lup and Barry. It had been a relatively fun task, going through all of the things that Taako had acquired on his adventures that had made their way into the attic. That was until Barry and Taako had gotten talking.  
The conversation had quickly turned to them discussing a man that Angus had never heard of, but that must have done something terrible for them to be talking about him like that.  
“He doesn’t deserve to still be walking free, we have the ability to change that if we really want.” Barry looked at Kravitz. “How mad would the queen be if we went of the books for this? Honestly?”  
Kravitz sighed, Angus had never seen him look so unsure. “I know that this man hurt Magnus, and he is more than guilty of a hundred broken laws. But they aren’t laws that are under our power.”   
“So what if this isn’t a reaper squad gig?” Taako spoke up “What if it’s a tres horny boys thing? Or a Bureau job? And Meurl and I just happened to take a few family friends on the job with us?”  
“Dad?” Angus stood up from where he had been sitting going through a smaller box. “Who exactly are you talking about?”  
Taako spun around to face him, looking like he had forgot that his adoptive son was still in the room.  
“Ango! Hey kid, it’s no one to worry about I promise.”  
“But you said he hurt Magnus, is he alright?” Angus looked up at the adults worriedly.  
“Of course Magnus is alright Angus” Kravitz smiled and put a hand on his shoulder “This happened a long time ago, before your father and our family were reunited.”   
“Listen kiddo,” Taako smiled, “This man is really nothing to worry about, and if we do decide to do something about him just remember that we saved the freaking multiverse, there isn’t much that your family can’t handle. But,” He paused, looking like he was trying to think of how to phrase the next sentence. “Do you remember when we went to wonderland? And we had to give up different things, like Muerls eye? Well, some of the things weren’t so physical. Magnus gave up the memory of the man that killed his wife Julia, and he made us promise to never try and remind him of it once it was gone.” He sighed “He also told us that if we ever came across a Governor Kalen to kill him on the spot.”  
“Are you going to go find him?” Angus asked timidly.  
“We aren’t sure,” Taako smiled, “Some of us think he should get what’s coming to him while others think we should live and let be.”  
“Not you?” Angus whispered.  
“Not me” Taako agreed.  
***  
Angus wanted to help in any way he could, he wanted justice for Magnus, and he didn’t like the thought of any murderer walking free. Especially one that could be so easily found.   
It didn’t take long for Angus to find the records in a library, old printed books filled with every government official in all of Faerun over the last twenty years. Governor Kalen was right in the middle, half a page with a short biography of his rise and fall and a piece of paper folded up and clipped to the top of the page.   
Angus tugged the paper off and carefully unfolded it. It was a picture, a tall man in a tailor-made suit standing proud before the photographer. His eyes had a familiar tilt to them, his smile a little too recognizable, his hair an almost uncontrollable mess atop his head. It took Angus less than a second to drop the picture onto the table he had been sitting at. Shoving his chair backward as he stood and rushing out of the library.  
Barry, who had been sitting across from Angus, was startled out of his book by the sudden sound of the chair across from his toppling over. He bearly caught sight of the young teen as he ran out of the room. He was quick to end Taako a message over his stone of farspeach before taking off after Angus.  
The library was a way out of town and in the middle of a forest, it was easy for Angus to take off into the trees as he attempted to put as much space between himself and the library as he could. He only stopped when his foot caught on a tree root and he was thrown to the ground.  
He hit the forest floor, hard, knocking the wind out of him as he tried scrambling up to his feet. Only then realizing just how out of breath he had been before he fell. He stumbled up, only to lose his balance and land on his butt this time.  
A hand gently grabbed onto his shoulder and turned him around. He looked up to find Barry standing above him, his mouth was moving but Angus couldn’t hear anything coming from him. His breath was coming in fast, uncontrollable pants and he felt like he was going to shake out of his own skin.  
Barry moved him as carefully as he could, pulling Angus over to a tree and helping him to sit up so that his chest could expand fully. Much to Angus’ dismay and Barry’s rising panic it did nothing to help. There didn’t seem to be any air left to breathe as Angus sat against the tree, grabbing desperately onto Barry’s arm, trying to find any sort of comfort as the world around him began to fade away.   
The last thing he saw was the distant shape of his fathers running towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone had their hand in Angus’ hair. They were playing with his curls, gently tugging and twisting the hair around their finger. Occasionally they would push their fingers past the curls and scratch gently at his scalp with their nails. The sound of a fire crackling somewhere in the room reminded him of his home and his father’s room where he loved to lay on the bed and read with Kravitz while a fire warmed the entire home.  
He opened his eyes slowly, looking around the room without moving a muscle. He was in fact in his father’s bed, Kravitz was sitting against the headboard a book in one hand and the other was playing with Angus’ hair. On his other side was his other dad, Taako was laying next to Angus fast asleep with both of his hands wrapped around Angus’ smaller one.   
Taako looked absolutely exhausted, with bags under his eyes and a frown cemented on his lips. A blanket had been thrown over both of them, and it looked like it had been there after Taako had fallen asleep.  
Angus moved just slightly, wanting to move off of his back and to curl closer to Taako. The second he did Kravitz closed his book and looked down. He too looked more tired than Angus had ever seen him.  
“Angus” His voice was barely a whisper, but Angus could still hear the relief if held. “How are you feeling love?”  
Angus shrugged, not sure how to describe what he was feeling. “I’m tired, I...What happened?”  
“You had a panic attack sweetheart,” Kravitz smiled down at him, obviously noticing the sudden distress on Angus’ face. “It’s alright, Barry called us the second it started and we found you just as you passed out. You safe now, we’ve all had a long day and we should sleep.”  
“How long was I out?” Angus asked as Kravitz set down his book and began to settle down in the bed to sleep.  
“Just a few hours love, you need actual sleep now. We can talk in the morning.”  
***  
Angus woke up to Taako getting out of bed. He reached out for his father’s hand, happy to force Taako to lay back down and sandwich him between his two fathers. It was something they really did, especially now that Angus was technically a teenager. But even after a full night of sleep, Angus could still feel slight tremors running through his body and there was nothing he wanted more than the reassuring presence of his dad laying almost on top of him.   
“Goodmorning Agnus” Taako smiled at him, “Gave us a bit of a scare there didn’t you?”  
“I’m sorry” Angus sighed.  
Taako sighed, “Hey, listen to me.” He gently grabbed Angus’ chin so that he was looking in his eyes. “You never, ever, have to apologize for something like that. Okay? Yeah, you may have scared the hell out of us, but that doesn’t make any of it your fault okay?” Taako looked like he was trying very hard not to cry, something Angus had only seen happen once before.   
He tried to smile up at his dad, but only found himself suddenly wrapped up completely in Taako’s arms. It was a little awkward because they were laying down, but neither seemed to care too much. Soon enough Kravitz had woken up and joined in on the hug, and Angus felt the very last of his panic finally leave him.   
***  
They were sitting at the dining room table, Angus Taako and Kravitz all sat together at the large round table while Barry and Lup were sitting across from them. In front of Barry on the table was the stupid book that had started this all. Every adult was watching Angus like he could break at any second, and yet they didn’t want him to know.   
“You don’t have to love” Kravitz rubbed his back “We just want to know what, if anything, triggered your panic attack. So that we can avoid it in the future.”  
Angus stood up slowly, he had refused to talk about it for almost a week. It wasn’t until today that he had even admitted that it had to do with the book. He walked over slowly to Barry and Lup who both nodded encouragingly.   
“I...I don’t remember, my parents” Angus stopped “Well, my birth parents. They dropped me off a school when I was five, and they never came back. I don’t remember anything about them really, not their names or their faces, not really. McDonald was from an old book, I just liked how grownup it sounded. I never knew what happened to them. Some times I wished that they had been killed, some freak accident or something. Because then it wasn’t like they had just abandoned me.” He stopped and sniffled, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. “But then, when I was looking, in the library. I..I found this pic..picture. And it looks jus...just like him. He looks like me. And I..I don’t know what to do.” He suddenly looked across the table to Taako. “Dad? I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”  
Taako immediately stood up and walked over to Angus, pulling him into a hug and wiping at his tears. “Shush, it’s alright. We’ll figure it out.” He pulled back just a bit for just a second to look Angus in the eyes, “Is that was set off your panic attack? His picture?” Angus nodded. “And it was in this book?” Taako looked down, it was a huge tomb, something about Faerun’s government leaders.  
It seemed to hit everyone in the room at once, just who Angus would have been looking up and just who would have made him so upset. It was a devastatingly simple conclusion.  
“I did the math” Angus mumbled from where he was pressed against Taako’s chest. “He left me two days before. I was born right there, in Ravensroots. I would have been there at the same time as Magnus.”   
It took a second for Taako to realize that his shirt was growing more and more wet. “Oh baby” He Cooed, “Come on, let’s go into the other room yeah? There’s no reason for you to still be here with this.” He carefully lead Angus out of the dining room and toward their smaller livingroom.   
Once they were gone Kravitz and Lup both moved for the book, almost ripping it as they tried to find Kalen’s page. The picture had been carefully pinned back in place by a librarian after Angus and Barry had left, and Kravitz pulled it out and opened it. It was hard to deny the resemblance. Especially now that Angus was starting to look older, he was looking more and more just like his father.  
Lup was practically vibrating in anger as she looked down at the picture. “This son of a bitch!’ She did her best to stay quiet enough that Angus wouldn’t hear, but the anger was more than obvious. “How much is he going to take from our family? How many people is he going to hurt?” She looked at Kravitz “Is this enough? To go after him? He killed an entire town, including one of my best friend’s wife, he abandoned a child. Your child on the steps of some school and never came back for him. I am going to rip his into a million pieces and then reap his ass and do it all over again with his soul.”  
“Lup” Barry spoke in as calming of a voice he could manage. “We are all angry about this, trust me. But right now Angus needs up. He found out his father is the villain he’s only heard stories of and we have to take him into consideration alright?”   
“We can’t just let him walk away,”  
“I know, but not now. Right now our family needs us.”  
Kravitz nodded in agreement, letting his hand turn to a fist around the picture, efficiently crumpling it completely. Leaving the book to be dealt with latter, all three of them walked out of the dining room to join Taako and Angus on their couch.  
Soon Angus found himself surrounded by the family that had always wanted him, and that he had always deserved. And the ones who gave him up soon became a distant thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour after a DnD game and I apologize now


End file.
